1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to collapsible file systems and particularly to collapsible containers that include file dividers.
2. Relevant Art
A wide variety of containers and file dividers are known to the prior art. What is desired is a collapsible container and collapsible file divider assembly that can be folded to provide a substantially flat package for shipment and storage.